Misunderstanding
by hallow777
Summary: After not being able to see his favorite detective for a week, because of a trying case, Demming decides to pay Kate a visit at her home. He gets Lanie to tell him her address but she neglects to mention one small detail about where Kate is staying.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Does anyone else have murderous thoughts about Demming? Possibly involving strangling and/or shooting him?... No? Just me then I guess...**

**He was okay at first but now I really really don't like him.**

**Unfortunately, I am being very uncreative with titles at the moment...**

**I do not own Castle!!!!**

**

* * *

**

Demming grinned to himself as he walked down the long corridor to the morgue. Normally he tried to stay away from the morgue since he wasn't really fond of being near that many dead people but, this was for Kate so he would put up with it for a little while. He had no idea why Kate would be best friends with one of the ME's but that's what everyone had said so he had no choice but to believe them.

Demming walked a little longer down the hallway and finally came to the double doors that lead into the morgue. He took a deep breath and pushed the doors open to see a small African American woman leaning over a body with a menacing looking tool in her hand. Not wanting to startle her, he cleared his throat soft enough where it wouldn't scare her but still get her attention.

Lanie turned at the sound and put down the saw she had in her hand before turning her attention to the guy standing in the doorway.

"Um, Hello? What can I do for you?" She said with a little bit of confusion in her voice since she didn't recognize the man.

"Hello, are you Dr. Parish? My name is Tom Demming. I heard that you and Kate are friends?"

Lanie's eyes lit up as she realized who he was and that she was actually getting a chance to see him. Kate had done a wonderful job of making sure that she hadn't even got a chance to see him.

"Yup, that's me. And yes, Kate and I go way back. So you're Demming huh? I've heard a lot about you."

Demming let out a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't have to go any further into the morgue to look for Kate's friend.

"All good things I hope?"

Lanie had to admit that he was handsome and he did have a certain charm but she could just tell that he and Kate wouldn't be good together.

"Of course, I don't mean to rush or anything but I have quite a few bodies to get back to, so…"

He paled a bit at the mention of the probably numerous bodies in that same room.

"Oh, yes sorry I didn't mean to take up your time. I actually came down here to ask for Kate's address? We've been trying to go out for a little over a week now but that case she just solved as been taking up all of her time so I thought I would drop by her place now that she isn't so busy."

Lanie eyed him for a minute before breaking out in a wide and slightly evil grin. Normally, she would never give out Kate's personal info like that but, this was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

A few minutes later, Lanie watched as Demming walked out of the morgue with an address written on a piece of paper in his hand, before turning back to the stiff on the table.

"Oh, I really wish I could be there when he finds out. Instead, I have to work on you Mr. Jennes."

Little did Demming know, Lanie had left out a very important fact about the place where Kate was staying.

_Wow, apparently homicide detectives earn more than I thought if Kate can afford to live in an apartment building like this. _ Demming walked into the lobby of the apartment building but found that he had to talk to the doorman before he could go up since he didn't have a key to open the door to the elevator.

The doorman was a very tall and very intimidating man but Demming walked up to him anyway and told him that he was here to see Kate.

The doorman looked down on him for a minute before asking why he wanted to see her. After explaining that he was a fellow cop the doorman finally conceded and let him through to the elevator.

_I was starting to think Dr. Parish had given me the wrong address but I guess Kate really does live here._

He got off the elevator and walked all the way down the hall to the door with the number that was written on the paper. He paused with his finger just centimeters from the doorbell and started cursing himself for not bringing flowers or something like that but he had been so excited about his plan that he didn't exactly think it through all the way.

Shrugging, deciding that maybe he could talk her into going out for dinner or something instead, he pushed down firmly on the doorbell and listened as it rung throughout the apartment.

Demming mentally prepared himself in case she was mad that he randomly showed up at her apartment but all the preparing in the world couldn't have prepared him for what happened when the door opened.

"Demming?"

"Castle!?"

* * *

**Please don't hurt me for leaving off right there?? I really was going to just have this as one long oneshot but then I got to this part and couldn't resist leaving it here. This story is only going to be two chapters and the second one will be up soon.**

**If you didn't get it from the story: Kate is still staying with Castle after her apartment got blown up. She's just been too busy to look for a new apartment. As for time line you could say this happens a week after "Food to die for" but before "Overkill".**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Whoops! I really didn't intend to make you guys wait this long for this chapter but with last monday's episode and thoughts of the season finale bouncing around in my head, it was hard to focus on this...**

**I do NOT own Castle!**

**

* * *

**

Both males stared at each other from opposite sides of the door frame, each momentarily lost in their thoughts.

Castle was slightly irritated that Kate would invite Demming over but it only took a few seconds to realize that she had either forgotten about him coming over or didn't invite him at all, since he was pretty sure she wasn't dressed for company. Then again neither was he considering he was wearing sweat pants and a white muscle shirt.

Demming, on the other hand, had no idea what to think. Here was Castle, answering Kate's door like he owned the place and not to mention he didn't look like he was just stopping by for a visit. Unless of course, he liked to visit people in sweat pants.

Castle was very tempted to just shut the door in his face, but that would be too childish. Not to mention he knew Demming would probably just ring the door bell again and again until Kate got curious and came to see what was going on. So instead, even though he really, really didn't want to, he invited him in with a dejected sigh.

"Beckett is in the living room, right over there."

Castle moved back and gestured him inside, waiting impatiently for Demming to go through the doorway.

Demming was very surprised that he was letting him come in. He had honestly expected the door to be shut in his face and he even had his foot ready to stop the door from shutting when he did. He hesitated for a moment but, his curiosity got the better of him and he cautiously stepped past Castle and into the large apartment.

_Huge._ Was all he could think as he took in the size of the apartment. Demming could practically feel Castle smirking behind him but before he could question him, they both heard laughter coming from the living room. Deciding to ignore Castle for now, he walked forward until he was in the living room looking at Kate.

Kate was spread out on her stomach in the middle of the living room floor, surrounded by hundreds of papers and what looked like the makings of an experiment. She was having an animated discussion with the red head that was also lying in the middle of the floor with her.

Castle came up from behind Demming to lean against the couch. Demming looked back and forth between Kate and Castle, while Castle looked at the two on the floor with a soft expression on his face.

Being extremely confused and more than slightly irritated Demming decided it was time to announce his presence.

"Beckett? What the hell is going on here?"

At the sound of his voice, Kate jumped up from her place on the floor as if she had been shot.

"Demming? What are you doing here?"

Kate glanced over at Castle who was glancing between her and Demming, while Demming was watching the two of them. All was silent for a few minutes before Alexis spoke up from her spot on the floor, addressing her dad.

"Schlemming?"

"Schlemming." He confirmed with a nod.

"What am I doing here? I am here to see you since you have been so busy with that case we haven't gotten to see each other this past week but I see that was a mistake now, since you are obviously still _busy_."

She flinched a bit at his slightly angry tone. "It's not what you think…"

"Not what I think? Well, you're probably right about that since I don't even know what to think! I show up at your place and find Castle here and obviously he isn't just visiting since you two are not dressed for company. And who is this?" He gestured towards Alexis. "Your daughter? What else haven't you told me, Kate?"

Kate started walking toward Demming but it was Castle who spoke up first.

"Actually… This is my apartment and that's my daughter, Alexis."

Kate glared at Castle and he unconsciously took a step back from the force of her glare while Demming stared at him incredulously before turning back to Kate.

"Really? So, you came over here willingly?"

Cursing Castle and his big mouth, Kate grabbed Demming's arm and practically hauled him out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind them.

Before the door was even shut good, Castle was already heading over to the door, fully intending to eavesdrop on their conversation, until Alexis grabbed him and forced him to take up Kate's place on the floor with her.

"Well then, since Kate is too busy to help me with my Biology homework, guess who gets to help me now?"

Castle looked longingly at the door once more before resigning himself to helping his daughter.

///////

Once safely out of the apartment, Kate repeated what she told him earlier.

"It's not what you think."

"Then what is it, Kate? Tell me what's going on here."

She leaned on the wall next to him and looked him straight in the eyes as she explained to him.

"About two weeks before we met in the gym, a psychopath blew up my apartment. We were running ourselves ragged trying to catch that guy, so Castle offered to let me stay at his place for a while but even after we caught that guy it was just one case after another. Even when I had a day off, I was so tired that I haven't had time to look for a new apartment yet."

She drew in a deep breath after finishing her ramble, and then watched his reaction.

He looked at her, searching her eyes for the truth.

"Okay, even though that sounds a little farfetched, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

She smiled gratefully at him, glad that he didn't blow the whole thing out of proportion but her smile slid right off her face with his next words.

"If, you move in with me instead. Even if it's only until you find a new place."

She didn't even stop to consider it before she was shaking her head.

"No, I can't."

"Why not? Or was that whole story just a lie and you are actually sleeping with him?"

By now, Kate was starting to get frustrated with him. Why couldn't he see that there was nothing going on between her and Castle? Demming was the one she wanted to be with, or at least that's what she was leading herself to believe but right now? He was acting way too immature about this whole thing.

"Look, you are an extremely nice guy and all, but we have only known each other for like what? A month? I just can't move in with you like that."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yet, you will stay with Castle?"

"I've known Castle for a year and honestly I know him better than I do you."

"So what you are saying is that you trust him more than you do me?"

She was silent for a few minutes, knowing that her answer would either make or break them. But, in the end, she couldn't bring herself to lie for the sake of their obviously not very stable relationship.

"Yes, I trust him more than I do you."

Kate watched as he seemed to deflate. All the anger and irritation from earlier just slipped right out of him at her admission.

"Well, I guess that's it then isn't it? If you can't trust me, it would be hard to keep this… whatever we have going, wouldn't it?"

She gave him a small smile as an idea came to mind. "I'm sorry… But, if you want, I have a friend that you might like to meet. She's a lot like me. Just more fun."

"Does she have a shadow hanging possessively around her?" He smirked as she blushed a little.

"No, no shadows."

"Well then, I'd like to give it a try."

He pulled out his cell phone and gave it to her so she could put in the number of her friend. Once she got through putting Madison's info in she handed it back to him then leaned in to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. They said their goodbyes and Demming headed out of the building feeling a little depressed but resolved to call this Madison as soon as possible.

Kate watched him leave, but instead of being sad like she thought she was only relieved. She turned around and quickly opened the door and was only slightly surprised when Castle, who had been leaning on the door trying to hear their conversation, fell out of the apartment.

He looked sheepishly up at her while she looked down at him with an annoyed but amused expression.

"Alright, how much did you hear?"

He was just about to open his mouth when a horrified yell came from the direction of the stairs.

"Dad! What are you doing! You are supposed to be watching the experiment!"

The three of them turned towards the living room as they started to hear a bubbling/rumbling sound. It was Castle who voiced their thoughts.

"Oh boy."

There was a loud _pop_ then a splashing sound and both females turned to Castle, speaking simultaneously.

"We are _so_ not cleaning that up."

Kate was back to her normal self and Schlemming was gone. All was back to normal in Castle's castle.

* * *

_One hour later_

Lanie had just finished up the last of her autopsies for the day, and was heading out the door when her phone rang. Since she already had it in her hand she didn't bother checking the caller ID and instead just brought it up to her ear.

"Parish."

"Lanie." She was using _that _tone. The tone that means someone is about to pay dearly for whatever they had done.

_Oh damn. How the hell did she find out it was me?_

* * *

**Sooooo... Not sure if they were making too big of a deal about what they were wearing or not but I needed a way to make Demming see that they were comfortable around each other.**

**I feel better now that I got Demming out of the way... Now... if only he would go away in the real series...**

**Ok yes technically this was supposed to take place before "Overkill" but I couldn't resist the whole "Schlemming" thing.**

**Yes thats it for this story folks. I can't really go on from here and while I was entertaining the idea of having this as a like side story to a bigger story I kind of gave that up since it would just turn into a story about Kate staying at Castle's and I am sure there are already plenty of those out there.**

**Review? Please? They make me very very very happy and when I am happy you get more stories. **


End file.
